A Playboy and His Wizard
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Stress is never good for anyone especially Tony Stark. Good thing a certain wizard is around to give him a helping hand.


Avengers

Title: A Playboy and His Wizard

Paring: Tony Stark/ Stephen Strange

Please Note: This is based in an alternate universe, also this is a male slash paring.

Summary: Stress is never good for anyone especially Tony Stark. Good thing a certain wizard is around to give him a helping hand.

* * *

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of Tony Stark as he threw his wrench on the floor. Tony's been trying to create a suit for underwater missions but time and time again it would fail. It also didn't help that he has been in his workshop spending countless hours working on this. Fighting back a yawn he forced another cup of coffee down his throat. Sitting in his chair another sigh escaped his lips. No matter how many times he stared at the design he couldn't see what he was doing wrong.

"Oh well... looks like its back to the drawling board." Tony muttered.

Deep within the Sanctum Sanctorum sitting in his study with a book in hand Stephen Strange calmly flipped through the pages. Leaning back in his favorite chair his eyes widen for he came across a simply yet complex spell. Without thinking Strange held his hand out and whispered the spell from the book. Moments later he received a slap that knocked him out of his chair. Glancing up a smile formed across his lips for floating in front of him was his beloved cloak that now held a brightly yellow tint. With another wave of his hand the cloak flew around happily as his once dominate red color had returned.

"Sorry old friend looks like I still need to work out the kinks." Strange said followed with a laugh.

Yet as Stephen stood up an odd sensation washed over him. Never one to put anything to chance he waved his hand threw the air as his finger tips gave off an orange glow. His eyes grew soft for an image of Tony Stark in his workshop appeared before him. At first he didn't think nothing of it, but as he looked closer he noticed something seemed off. With a snap of his finger the image was gone. Strange took a deep breath; he knew that he shouldn't leave the Sanctum but deep down his heart wanted to see Tony again. As his mind and heart fought over what he should do his cloak simply slipped over his shoulders. Stephen sighed for his inner conflict was over for he knew where he needed to be right now.

"…Lets go." Strange said followed with a smile.

An orange light radiated around Strange and within seconds he disappeared. Wong walked in just as he disappeared smiling for he knew where his friend was going.

In the workshop a yawn finally escaped Tony's lips, he struggled to keep his eyes open but it was no use for they finally closed. Soon his eyes shot right back open once the call of nature struck. Yet as he rose to his feet and tired to take a few steps the wave of too much coffee, lack of sleep and stress hit him all at once. Swaying a bit Tony felt his body falling backwards, but instead of hitting the floor he bumped in to something hard.

"You Look terrible." A familiar voice told him

Tony's eyes soften as he looked back into the eyes of his beloved wizard.

"Yeah…I know." Tony replied.

Stephen sighed as he helped Tony sit back down in his chair only to have him stand up again.

"Bathroom." Tony said.

With a nod Strange took a hold of Tony's hands and after a few moments he pulled him up. But once again his balance betrayed him. So with one arm around his shoulder Strange helped the poorly balanced Tony over to the bathroom door.

"Thanks…I think I got it from here." Tony replied.

Strange nodded as he leaned against the wall as he watched Tony shut the door behind him.

It took everything Stephen has to keep himself from crying. Tony's strong but weaken eyes, his paler than normal complexion even his hands has lost the strength they once held. He hated to see the man he love like this but he needed to be strong.

Soon Strange found himself looking around the workshop he could see nothing but countless bits of debris everywhere from screws and nails to large panels but it was the outer frame of one of Tony's suits that caught his attention.

"….My attempt at making a water proof suit heh…" Tony replied.

Strange turned to see Tony leaning on the door frame his weak smile almost broke Strange's heart.  
Soon the two of them were walking though the workshop pass the debris ridden floor. Tony would ramble on about his the suppose Iron drive suit Strange would chime in here and there to keep him talking. When the reached the stairs his cloak lifted them in the air. They glided up with ease and within seconds they reached the living room, but they didn't stop there. Soon they were up another flight of stairs their feet finally touched the ground when the entered Tony's room.

Everything looked neat and clean in here, from his bed being nicely tucked in to the various gizmos that lined the walls. Even the floor looked as if it never been touched till now. Strange turned back to Tony whose head rested on his shoulder. With the combined effort of him and his cloak the covers were pulled back as cloak laid Tony down on the bed.

Strange walked into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. He placed it across Tony's head he smiled when a sigh escaped his lips.

"That feels good." Tony said.

"Welcome back." Stephen said followed with a smile.

The cold sensation washed over Tony wrapping him in a blanket of coolness. Tony let out another sigh only to wince right after. It seemed more than just his mind was back so was his aches and pains as well.

"….I think I over did it." Tony admitted.

"You think…Tony do you even know how long you have been down there?" Strange asked.

"Uh…Jarvis?" Tony said.

The AI didn't even miss a beat for it already knew what it was going to be asked.

"Mr. Stark has been in the workshop for approximately 48 hours 31 minutes and 12 seconds." The AI bellowed.

Strange turned away he swallowed hard as he balled up his fists . The cloak of levitation detached it's self Strange's shoulders. Floating around he met Strange's eyes and noticed his friend's tears. Wiping back around to Tony he smacked the fool across the face countless times.

Normally Tony would of tried to block his face but this time he took each smack in it entirely. He messed up big time he let his mind get the better of him while often forgetting he's still human. But when his ears picked up Strange's sniffles Tony's heart almost shattered, for the last thing he ever wanted to do is make his wizard cry.

"Come here." Tony said.

Not wanting to move at first Strange finally turned around. Kicking off his shoes he laid down beside Tony.

"Two days…" Strange lingered on.

"I know…and I'm sorry you how I get when I work on a new project." Tony said.

"This can't happen again." Strange said sternly.

"It wont I promise…" Tony replied.

"I love you…I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Strange said

"I love you too…I will make sure to keep my self in check from now on." Tony promised.

Strange snuggled closer as he finally closed his eyes. His cloak floated over both men, he looked to Tony only to have him look right back at him. Who would of though it would take a cloak to smack some sense into to him.

Kissing his favorite wizard's forehead Tony gave the cloak of levitation a nod before resting his eyes.

"Thank you." Tony whispered.


End file.
